bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
KDY Vigil-class Corvette
The Vigil-class Corvette was a smaller warship in the Imperial Navy, used for patrol and escort duties. Created by Kuat Drive Yards, the Vigil-class bore the typical triangle design of other, KDY Imperial vessels. Description The Vigil-class was very large and powerful for a corvette. Often classified as a frigate, the Vigil-class was designed for patrol and escort duty. Three large double turbolaser turrets were installed on the dorsal hull. Seven double light turbolasers with fast track targeting were installed on both the dorsal and ventral hulls. Two tractor beam projectors were used to capture smaller vessels for boarding and/or capture. A small company of storm troopers provided both security and assault troops for the Vigil. A small hanger on the ventral hull could house sixteen star fighters. Normal deployment was a mixed squadron of recon, light bomber, and Interceptor fighters. A large parabolic dish was used to intercept signals and triangulate enemy positions. History The Vigil was designed close to the end of the Clone Wars to work as patrol vessels in the Galactic Empire navy. Many of these ships went to the Imperial Security Bureau and were used as heavy transports for ISB Officers. These ships also served as command vessels for Sector Police and the Sector Rangers, assisting in operations with customs enforcement. Several Vigil-class corvettes were serviced at Naval Station Validusia. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Kuat Drive Yards Vigil-class Heavy Corvette Type: Heavy Corvette Scale: Capital Length: 255 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting: Vigil Corvette Crew: 126, gunners: 57; skeleton: 50/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation 3D, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 3D+2, Capital Ship Shields 3D, Sensors 3D+1 Consumables: 18 months Cost: Not Available for Sale Cargo Capacity: 2500 metric tons Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x8 Nav Computer: Yes Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 kmh Maneuverability: 2D Hull: 3D+2 Shields: 2D Sensors: *Passive: 40/0D *Scan: 75/1D *Search: 150/3D *Focus: 4/4D+2 Weapons: 3 Double Turbolaser Cannons Fire Arc: Partial Turret (1 front/left/right, 1 right/front/rear, 1 left/front/rear) Scale: Capital Crew: 3 each Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range:'' 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 600m-1.5km/3.5/7.5km Damage: 5D '''7 Double Light Turbolasers Fire Arc: Partial Turret (3 front/left/right, 2 left/front/rear, 2 right/front/rear) Crew: 2 each Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 300m-1.5km/3.5/7.5km Damage: 3D 2 Tractor Beam Projectors Fire Arc: Front Scale: Capital Crew: 12 Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 200-500m/3/6km Damage: 4D Compliment: *(8) TIE Interceptors *(2) TIE/RC Fighters *(1) TIE/SR Fighter *(1) TIE/FC Fighter *(4) TIE Bomber Behind the Scenes This design originated as a fanon vessel made by Ansel Hsiao. According to Hsiao, it was intended to be a heavy corvette for escort, reconnaissance, and utility duties of the Galactic Empire. When approached by Lucasfilm Licensing to provide artwork for The Essential Guide to Warfare, Hsiao submitted his own designs in addition to new models, along with their names. The names were recorded in LFL's Holocron continuity database, according to the artist. Jason Fry, one of the authors of the book, forgot to record the statistics of the Vigil-class corvette in the endnotes section detailing the other ships Hsiao design, and proceeded to post it on the eighth part of the endnotes on his tumblr account as a quick note at the end. Special Thanks to Wookieepedia and The Holo.net Forums for their information on the Vigil-class. Category:Starships